fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki talk:Administrators
Policy Even though this is listed in the policy category, it is not quite policy until we can perfect it enough to reach a general consensus. I was wondering if anyone would like anything on this page to be added or removed? Also, if someone could think up of a good way for bureaucrat promotion that may also prove useful. (I considered elections, but I am afraid the wiki does not have enough users for that, imo) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 18:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, for new bureaucrats, I can see 2 ways of selecting a new one. One, have the sysops/rollback+ group select one among them for the role. Two, have an open election with sysops/rollback+ having 1/2 the votes and the community at large have 1/2 the votes. Mostly, it allows already trusted members of the community to have more say, and helps with continuity. :Now, for established bcrats, I'm fine with just letting them have the powers as long as they want, then have a selection to replace them when desired. --JonTheMon 19:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I like the idea of half community half administrator votes. I also agree with letting bcrats be bcrats for as long as they please. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) How is this? --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 18:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good too. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Solar Solar has quit wikia and was banned by staff ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 14:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Made myself inactive on the list. 18:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Process So apparently The process for becoming a bureaucrat has yet to be decided. If you would like to propose an idea for this process, we encourage you to post your idea on the talk page, according to Shadowphoenix in 2009. We should really have something there, so I propose a combination of the "status-quo" that led to my bureaucracy, and the original proposals by Shadowphoenix and JonTheMon. My proposal is below: :Bureaucrats are elected through a process similar to the promotion of a sysop, which combines a straight vote tally with administrative discretion. When the need calls for a new bureaucrat to be elected, which may occur if the previous bureaucrat has elected to step down, or has become inactive (no contributions for 60 days), one or more of the wiki's current administrators can be nominated for the position. If the administrator chooses to accept the nomination, a one month election will take place where users can show their support or opposition to the candidate. Each vote should have a concise explanation as to why they have chosen to support or oppose the candidate; votes without an explanation may be removed. After the election period, the votes are tallied by the current bureaucrat or a member of Wikia staff. A decision will be made based on the vote tally and accompanying explanations. In the event of a tie, votes by administrators can be considered independently, at the discretion of the bureaucrat or staff member presiding over the election. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC)